You Never Know
by sDan12
Summary: Thomas & Lucy are just looking to be in love. Going through the stages normal teens do: love, lust, and heartbreak. But with temptations from both sides, will Thomas & Lucy stay together?
1. Chapter 1

"Morning love" I whispered to him. I sat up and gave a long, lingering kiss. The kiss turned heated quickly and soon I found myself sitting on Thomas' lap, entangled in his arms. Expressing some self-control, I put my hand on his chest and gave him one last peck on the lips before putting my head to rest on his chest.

He smiled at me. "Love? I still haven't gotten used to that."

I rolled my eyes. He said something similar every morning. I knew he loved to be called love.

"We have to get up and go into town" I told him, pulling away. Thomas pulled me back into his lap.

"Do we really have to go? Can't we stay here and cuddle?" he pleaded. He gave me those big, brown, chocolate colored eyes.

Normally, he could use those beautiful eyes to get me to anything. Every time he gave me the big eyes, I melted. And he knew it too. However, we had to go into town. If we didn't show up on deck by the right time, the guys were going to come down and get us no matter what we were doing. We had to go.

I ran my fingers through Thomas' soft hair and kissed his lips. It was a soft, slow kiss.

From the way Thomas was kissing, I could tell that if I didn't let go soon, he wasn't going to let his hold slide.

"C'mon" I said. Getting up, I grabbed Thomas' hand and dragged him to the shower. Mine as well get two things done at once right? I took Thomas to the showers, to satisfy both his needs and mine.


	2. Chapter 2

**It's a nice day today outside so I felt like sitting inside and writing and updating fanfiction. Yeah I know. Antisocial. Anyway, sorry for not updating in a while. Highschool has started and I got a new boyfriend and I just got adjusted to my classes. I thought it was a good idea to get this one updated since it was just sitting there and I could've rolled with anything. **

After showering, Thomas and I helped each other get dressed. The shower must have lasted long though. When we got to the dining hall, Russell was complaining about the lack of hot water.

"Geez Lucy. What the hell were you thinking? Using up all the hot water like that" Russell said as he took a seat at the table. Nathan was currently serving breakfast for the whole crew. Pancakes with fresh butter and whipped cream were being placed in front of Russell at the moment.

It was early in the morning but everyone seemed to be at their normal liveliness. Eduardo was discussing plans with Captain. Russell was talking to Thomas about his new swords. Chris was eating his breakfast with a smile and complimenting Nathan on his skills. All in all, it was a normal morning for the Sirius crew.

I finished my breakfast and took it to the kitchen. I threw the dirty dishes in the sink for Nathan to take care of. He didn't like it much when I was in the kitchen for any extended amount of time. I have a bad habit of tending to break things without meaning to.

I walked back through the dining room and announced that I was starting on my chores before setting off. I grabbed the scrub brush from a bucket of cleaning supplies on the deck and started working on cleaning one of the rusty, old cannons.

After a while of scrubbing, I took a break, letting my sore arm have a minute.

The cool breeze blew across my face as if to tell me to relax. I closed my eyes and just felt the breeze until I felt a warm arm snake around across my chest and a pair of nice, cool lips press against my neck.

I tickled at the feeling of Thomas' lips there. I squirmed slightly but Thomas kept his hold on me. We stood there for a moment before we heard footsteps come onto the deck. Captain's voice rang out.

"I have an announcement to make" Captain said.

Thomas let go of me as the crew slowly made their way to Captain and made a semi-circle. It wasn't unusual for Captain to make new announcements. He normally said something about stopping at a bar or an island to find treasure. What he said shocked everyone.

"We are going to be getting some new crew members" he announced.

Everyone was quiet. Russell hadn't made a single outburst yet, which seemed off for him. I've been to the Sirius for nearly three years now and I had never seen this.

Christopher was the first to speak. He stepped forward slightly, his hand at the back of his neck.

"I don't know if this is a good idea" he started. Captain cut him off immediately.

"No arguments" Captain said. His tone was serious instead of his normal joking tone. "I have a friend who has a couple of sons who wants them to get training outside of his ship. I offered. I think it'll be good to have more people aboard."

Despite Captain's reassurance, no one looked too happy. I can understand why. Who would want new people to come here and possibly stir things up? Life had been fairly normal recently-well, as normal as it can be on a pirate ship.

Captain dismissed and everyone went to their posts. I went back to cleaning the cannons, becoming lost in thought.

Why were these new men going to be like? Hopefully not trouble makers. Everyone here gets along so well. Who would want anyone to disturb the piece? Captain said there were a couple of sons. No daughters. Why do I have to be the only female on the ship?

I sighed. I'm overthinking this. All my worries could be for nothing. They could turn out to be nice, relaxed guys. Or they could be like Eduardo. I cringed. No. We already have one Eduardo. We do not need another.

The day went on with no more new surprises. Everyone was lively again at dinner. The normal chatter and drinking went on throughout the evening and everyone slowly made their way to bed. After a while, I excused myself from the deck and made my way to Thomas and I's room. It was nice to finally have one. We got it about six months back.

Just as I was reaching for the knob and about to open the door, I felt an arm snake around my waist. I was pulled around pushed against the door as Thomas' face came into view. He put his forehead on mine and gave me a long, lingering kiss.

My arms made their way around him and gripped his shirt. We stood there for a while, I think. I wouldn't have been able to tell you how long we stood there if it was to save our lives. Soon, the position became a little uncomfortable and I tried to get out. Thomas didn't seem like he was about to have that though. He just kept kissing me.

I finally managed to get one of my arms back to me. I searched the door for the feeling of the metallic doorknob against my hand. Finally finding it, I twisted it, causing us both to fall on the floor.

Thomas fell on top of me and I rolled him around so I was on top of him. He had stopped kissing me after the fall and looked at me, smiling.

Thomas ran his hand through my hair and looked straight into my eyes. I put my hands on head on his chest and just laid there. Despite being on the floor, I was pretty comfy. I couldn't tell if Thomas was too or not, but he didn't seem to mind. Again, I didn't know how long we laid there, until I felt a kick at my foot.

I rolled off of Thomas and we sat up to see Russell standing in the doorway.

"You guys could at least close the door whenever you're going to get kinky" he said, walking down the hall toward his room.

I turned to Thomas to see him red in the face. He was staring off to where Russell had been standing. He's so cute when he's embarrassed. I stood up, closed the door, and locked it. I turned back to Thomas. He had gotten up and was starting to take his clothes off for bed. I stripped down too, and grabbed the shirt that Thomas was wearing. He had thrown it up on the dresser for me. I had found that his clothes were comfy and nice to wear. It smelled like his cologne. The only thing that was better them wearing his clothes was snuggling with the man himself.

And that's what we did. As soon as I had Thomas' shirt on my arms, he picked me up princess-style and carried me to bed. We lay down together and I cuddled into Thomas' bare chest. He stroked me hair and we sat there in silence for a little while.

"I'm worried about the new guys coming aboard" Thomas said out of nowhere. I had been rubbing his stomach but stopped when he said that. I brought my hand to his face and guided it down to me. He had been staring off in the distance. I pecked him on the lips.

"Why" I asked. It was pretty normal of me to worry about stuff like this. But Thomas didn't worry too often. And if he was, he wouldn't tell me about. He liked to keep to himself and not worry me too.

He looked at me with a small, half smile on his face.

"I'm afraid that the new guys will like you too much. What if you fall out of love with me?" he said, pouting.

That caught me off guard. I'd never known Thomas to worry about something like that.

I got up from the position I was at to straddle him. I sat up and held his chin so I could look him right in the eye.

"I love _you_" I said, putting a lot of emphasis on the word _you._

He smiled at what I said and wrapped his arms around me, pulling me closer to him. He gave me a passionate kiss and continued what he had started at the door.

"And I love you too" he whispered into my neck, sending shivers down my spine. No more words were said as he pulled me into a long night without sleep.

**Woohoo! Fifteen hundred words. I feel so proud of myself. I felt like this story was time to be updated and needed it. Badly. I realized how long I left this story hanging and decided it needed to be on hold no longer. I will be putting this in my priorities for continuation and hopefully be working on the next chapter soon. I wish I could queue chapters. **


End file.
